There are many requirements for the execution of a proper golf shot. For instance, it is required that the head of the club strike the ball at that point of the golf swing where the club head velocity is the greatest and that such speed be maintained into the followthrough. Maximum force of impact between the club face and the ball is obtained only when the club meets the ball in such a manner that a plane normal to the center of the ball passes normally through the club face and the center of mass of the club head, and such contact exists when the ball is hit on the so-called "sweet spot" of the club. Further, since the driving action of the golf club is based on the laws of inertia, the weight of the club head plays a crucial role in defining the possible driving impact due to the momentum generated when the golf club is swung before hitting the ball. Thus, presuming that a player is capable of executing a proper golf shot by virtue of making a proper golf swing and contacting the ball on the "sweet spot" of the club, the player's efficiency would be considerably improved by providing a golf club capable of increased driving impact.
The increased impact force may be achieved by increasing the weight or size of the club head which in turn leads to higher head speed and momentum for impacting the ball. But the increased head size can lead to higher resistance to the swinging motion of the club and the increased head weight contributes to a higher swing weight requiring much increased effort on the part of the golfer to swing the heavier golf club properly. If the increased weight and effort is significant, it generally disrupts the golfer's swing, throws his timing off and basically results in a poor golf shot.